


Insert Valid Title Here

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ...again, Gen, In which Javi apparently has to die, Like Why?, Look I don't even know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is two nights before Javi leaves TCC for good. The gang decides to enact a parody of Swan Lake, starring Yuzu as the black swan, Jason Brown as the evil magician, Javier as the prince, Jun Hwan as the—“Wait a minute!” Jason protests. “Why am I the bad guy?”





	Insert Valid Title Here

It is the night before the night before Javier Fernandez leaves for Europeans. They exchange hugs, groupfies, and goodbyes.

And Gabby has a most important announcement to make.

"Hey guys, since it's almost Javi's last day here, just for fun we could all try skating to Swan Lake. Yuzuru can be the black swan, and then Jason gets to be the evil magician Rothbart. Prince Javier—"

"You mean _Don_ Javier."

"…Don Javier Javi throws a ball, and Jun—"

"Wait a minute!" Jason protests. "Why am _I_ the bad guy?"

"Uh, I think Yuzu should be the prince," interrupts Jun Hwan. "Since in the story the prince goes hunting, and well, it's a reference to archery, and bowstrings, and—"

"Yuzu is definitely the white swan. Let Jason be prince if he wants. Coach Tracy can be the _fairy godmother_."

That settles it, except now everyone is staring in disbelief.

"JAVI!" — and even their newest Russian member breaks into a fit of giggles — "You got the stories mixed up!"

* * *

[…One hour later…]

* * *

"What are the gummy snakes for?" inquires Jun Hwan, and Conrad kindly briefs him about their plan of action.

"We're putting them on Zhenya's head."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm Medusa!" the soon-to-be gorgon replies. "Guess who's my victim?"

"Uh…" (and Yuzu pretends to think it through)

A chorus of "IT'S JAVIII!" rings out, followed by the tragic sound of blades slipping back to the air.

It's the night before the night before he leaves for Europeans, and Javier Fernandez lies frozen on the ice, never to move or breathe again.

* * *

[…One minute later…]

* * *

"So, Javi dies in the story?"

"Yes."


End file.
